A Practical Kirnvantel
by SD1
Summary: The Star Wars version of Christmas. I wrote this story as a result of a challenge. The gang gathers together for a little celebration. L/M


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I want to. I'm not sure I could handle fans as messed up as me. None of the characters belong to me either, not even the tiny bugs in the forest so please don't yell at me if they don't know how to behave. I am just a tool with the sole purpose of cranking out useless drivel to entertain myself and hopefully a few others in this day of Luke and Mara starvation.  
  
Summery: The star Wars version of Christmas. I wrote this story as a result of a challenge.  
  
Setting: This story takes place sometime in the Star Wars universe. Totally AU. Luke and Mara are a new couple. This does not tie in with any of my other fics.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1 A Practical Kirnvantel  
  
By Skywalker's Dream  
  
December 2001  
  
  
  
  
  
Wedge was on Coruscant for the first time in quiet a few months. It seemed he had been sent away on assignments for ages, and in that time a lot of things had changed. The city/planet had turned its attention to one of the most looked forwarded and anticipated holidays still celebrated.  
  
The city was a bustle of activity, people heading in every direction, despite the dip in temperature. They darted in and out of shops, grabbing who knew how many last minute items. Every storefront and lamppost was decorated in colors and lights. Even music could be heard floating on the breeze, coming from loudspeakers mounted on the outer surface of various shops. It was beautiful. It was a time of giving. It was Kirnvantel. However Wedge Antilles wondered how many of the people passing by really knew what they were celebrating.  
  
It was a holiday that dated back to the beginning of the Old Republic, one that survived the tyranny of the Emperor and flourished once again under the New Republic. Nonetheless Wedge was willing to gamble that no one could tell him the origin if he asked them. He knew that he could not for the longest time. Growing up it was a holiday when family and friends got together, exchanged gifts and enjoyed a great meal. It wasn't until recently that he learned the truth. When he learned what it was they were celebrating.  
  
It was found out by accident during an old record search. After it was discovered Luke had brought it to his attention. Tonnie, one of the first Jedi to attend the Academy had come across a mention of its origin and started the search from there. As far as they had been able to tell it was a celebration of a new age, an age of peace, tranquility, and independence. It was the celebration of the founding of the Jedi. Neither Tonnie nor Luke had been able to determine if Kirnvantel was the name of a Jedi, or merely the person that determined the date the celebration should be held. All they had been able to determine was that it started well into the era of the Old Republic. After the Jedi were well known and respected. Beyond that he did not know anything about its origins. That information alone was enough to make this day even more special to the people he called friends.  
  
The news made him glad that the planet side assignment had him home for the Kirnvantel celebration. He was looking forward to seeing everyone. He had gone as far as to offer to help Leia plan the celebration, who had gladly accepted his offer. She had been swamped with work and was finding it difficult to gather everything needed for the nights festivities. All the preparations had caused him to become more and more excited. The idea had been to get everyone together for this one. It had been just too long since the entire group of friends had gotten together.  
  
As far as Wedge could tell almost everyone had arrived or was on their way. Han and Leia of course were here, and all of them assigned to Rogue squadron were for once stationed back on Coruscant, Lando had sent word that he planed on being there, as did Karrde, though he said he had not got confirmation from Mara as of the last time he had talked to her.  
  
All seemed to be going well until Leia had called and said that she had not heard from Luke. She had left numerous messages for him at Yavin and it would seem that he had either not checked in there or just had failed to reply. It was rumored that he was on his way to Coruscant, but it was unknown if he knew about the gathering. She asked Wedge to keep an eye out for him to ensure that he arrived in time.  
  
Well he could do that. He was working in the hanger, which was close to where Luke normally landed. When he arrived he had a habit of stopping in to say hello. Hoping that this time would be no different, Wedge relaxed. He would know in plenty of time to catch Luke before he lost himself in his apartment.  
  
For now, however, it was time for a break. He walked out of the hanger and out of the building that house the various bays. Entering the crowd of people passing by, he spotted Derek Klivian, or Hobbie, standing at a banister looking down into the depths of Coruscant.  
  
"Don't jump!" he shouted slapping his friend on the back. He was happy to see Hobbie jump at the disturbance and he could not help but laugh.  
  
"Don't do that!" the other man shouted, holding his hand to his chest. "You know what that does to me."  
  
"What are you doing?" Wedge said peering over the edge himself. Looking straight down he felt the normal disorientation he always did. He looked away before it got worse. It was not normal for a pilot to be afraid of heights, but nothing was normal on Coruscant. Looking down in the depths of the plant could make any man nervous. And was easy to forget they were so high up considering that everything was that way.  
  
"Thinking," Hobbie stated simply. He turned and looked at Wedge. There was none of the weary expression Wedge was expecting. Instead there was a distinct look of mischief playing across his features.  
  
"There's a first," Wedge joked, a friendly smile easing its way out. "About anything interesting?"  
  
"Oh nothing much," he said in a manner that suggested it was anything but. "Just plotting the deaths of Darklighter and Janson. You will never guess what they did to me!"  
  
"You're probably right," Wedge agreed. When it came to the jokes these guys would play on each other there was nothing he would put past any of them. "So save me the trouble and just tell me."  
  
"When I got home today everything in my house was gone!" Hobbie shouted. "I mean everything! They removed the com unit, the bed. They ever removed my clothes!"  
  
Wedge didn't try to stop the laugher as it erupted out of him. It was too funny, to have them do something like that. What he wouldn't give to have been there to see his face. He noticed his friend's irritated expression and quickly calmed himself down.  
  
"How do you know it was them?" Wedge asked. Trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Because they told me when they told me where to find my things," he said in a huff. "Then they conveniently had to leave instead of helping me move all the stuff back."  
  
"What am I supposed to do about it?" Wedge asked. Though he figured he already knew what was going to come next.  
  
"You can help me," he stated. "I have to get them back, but I need your help."  
  
"You guys can't even take a break today?" Wedge asked, good-naturedly.  
  
"If we are forced to work today, then we can play today."  
  
"Fine," Wedge said, wondering what he had in mind. "Where are they now?" He knew they were not in the hanger, he had just been there. But it had been a while since he checked the schedule. The members of Rogue Squadron had been placed on numerous duties while assigned to the planet, including rotating shifts of playing passage guard along the traffic lines surrounding Coruscant. It was difficult to keep track of what everyone was doing at any given time.  
  
"Still on patrol," Hobbie told him, sounding relieve that Wedge had agreed to help him. "Their shift ends in about an hour."  
  
"Come on then," Wedge said, knowing that whatever it was that they had planned was going to take some time to set up. "An hour is not that long."  
  
They took off at a near run heading back the way Wedge had come. He felt himself collide with something, knocking the air out of him, and sending him to the ground. Shaking his head to clear it, he picked himself up, and then looked around to see what he hit. The only thing he could conclude was Hobbie had been there. He was just getting up as well.  
  
"Hey watch where you are going," Hobbie complained. "I don't like getting plowed over."  
  
It was then that he realized what had happened. Something caught Hobbie's attention and he had slowed down. Since Wedge had not noticed, he ran right into him. Wedge laughed as he bent over to pick up the pocket com he had dropped during the fall.  
  
"Luke!" Hobbie yelled. Wedge straitened up and looked around. How had Luke landed already and he had not known about it? Sure enough there was the sandy blonde hair man passing them a few feet away. Feeling the pressure of the time restraint they had just placed on themselves, Wedge rushed up to his friend. A quick invite then they could be on their way. If he had more questions there was time later to discuss it.  
  
"Glad to see you got the message!" Wedge declared, throwing his arm around his friend.  
  
"But I didn't." the other man protested.  
  
"No?" He asked, a little bewildered, but it did not last for long. "There's a party at you're sisters tonight. Everyone will be there. We'll meet you there."  
  
"But."  
  
"No time to talk now. Meet you tonight, Luke!" With that both Wedge and Hobbie took off running, leaving a baffled man in their wake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara Jade walked down the ramp of her ship, having arrived on Coruscant mere minutes before. She had just completed the shut down sequence of the Jade's fire, and was locking up her ship when the hanger door opened and two men ran through. They stumbled soon after, their uncontrollable laughter responsible for their lack of attention. Mara was forced to step aside to avoid being slammed into.  
  
Trying to ignore the newcomers, Mara looked around, but she didn't see the person she was supposed to meet. Then again she was early and had no idea what time he was due to land. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned to discover the two new comers that had entered the hanger had recognized her.  
  
"Mara Jade, fancy meeting you here," Wedge declared, clutching his side as he forced himself to stop laughing. "What brings you by?"  
  
"I was heading out to look for Skywalker," she said. Doing her best to take no notice of the look that she got. What had possessed her to let Luke talk her into making their relationship public knowledge was beyond her. She could not ask a simple question about him anymore without someone commenting about it. "Any idea if he's landed yet? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Luke? Yeah we just saw him," Wedge said, absentmindedly indicating outside the hanger.  
  
"He's down already?" she asked, shocked that she had missed guessed. She had been sure that she had landed before him. "Well, alright then, thank you." She started to leave but paused when Wedge called out to her again.  
  
"Are you going to the Solo's party tonight?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Of course," Mara confirmed, and then left the hanger in search of Luke.  
  
  
  
Wedge was sitting at a small desk in one corner of the hanger. He sat back in his chair, trying to ignore the report sitting in front of him, and rubbing his aching hands together. I need to do something about this, he thought. Its getting out of hand.  
  
"Report not going well?" Hobbie asked. He grabbed his flight jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on.  
  
"Not really," Wedge admitted, rubbing his eyes. "You want to take a stab at it and let me try and fix the heaters?"  
  
"No thanks," Hobbie said, laughing. "That's why you are in charge."  
  
"True, and that's why you're not."  
  
"You got that right." Hobbie took the seat across from him, using one of the empty chairs to prop up his feet. They both looked up as footsteps could be heard approaching.  
  
"Hey boss," Wedge said with a smile when he recognized he visitor. Not many people were permitted access to the squadron's hanger unless they were in some way needed to be there. It would seem that Luke Skywalker had never lost that privilege.  
  
Luke returned the greeting with a simple rise of his eyebrows. Wrapping his robes more securely around him he sat down in one of the empty chairs.  
  
"What did you two do?" He asked, a smile finally appearing on his face. "It's freezing in here."  
  
"Hobbie is getting retaliated on," Wedge said, feeling extremely grumpy.  
  
"Me?!" Hobbie exclaimed. "Not only me, it was your idea."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask," Luke said. However his smile faded as fast as it had appeared, and Wedge knew then that something was wrong. He watched as Luke sighed then another smile appeared, but this one was clearly forced. "So other then this," His friend continued. "What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," Hobbie offered, clearly missing the mood change.  
  
"When I'm not working I've been helping your sister with this party," Wedge said, wondering what he could say to get Luke to talk about what was bothering him. It was never easy to get him to talk about his feelings.  
  
"What party?" Luke asked clearly confused. Wedge knew that they had dropped the news on him quickly but Luke should have picked up on it.  
  
"The Kirnvantel party tonight, at Leia and Han's, remember?"  
  
"Umm.No." Luke said, his bewilderment intensifying his mood. "I was never told about it."  
  
"Yes you were," Hobbie insisted, looking befuddled. "You were sent a message at Yavin."  
  
"Well that's simple," Luke said, interrupting him. "I haven't checking in there in a few days. I didn't get the message."  
  
"But then I was there when Wedge told you." Luke still looked lost, and it was clear that he had no idea what they were talking about. "Man Luke, I know you are getting older but I thought old age set in gradually, not all at once."  
  
"Are you two going to tell me what you are talking about?" Luke questioned. It was time to tell him. He was not playing, he really seemed to have no idea what they were talking about. The mood he was in was causing him to get frustrated, and an irritated Luke was not something Wedge liked to be around.  
  
"We just talked to you a few hours ago," Wedge explained. "Right outside here. We told you about the festivities."  
  
"A few hours ago?" Luke asked. Some of the confusion left his face as he waited for the clarification he had asked for.  
  
"Yes," Wedge said, offering him the information. "We spotted you outside, stopped long enough to tell you about the invitation, then left."  
  
"Well, that explains it then," Luke said with a smile. "I just landed about fifteen minutes ago. I was not on planet a few hours ago. I don't know who you talked to, but it would be my guess that you invited a perfect stranger to Leia's place."  
  
Wedge looked at Luke, a horrible feeling shooting through him. There had been no doubt in his mind that the guy he talked to had been Luke. Hobbie was bound to agree seeing how he was the one that spotted him in the first place. However Luke did not seem upset. Instead he seemed relieved. It was unclear what it was he had to be reassured about. Wedge figured that if he had been Luke, he might have been at least a bit apprehensive to know that there was someone that looked that much like him walking around on the same planet.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Nothing," Luke said, shaking his head. "Just that it makes since now. You talked to Mara didn't you? After you thought you saw me."  
  
Wedge thought about it, and then remembered they had bumped into her for a brief moment earlier in the afternoon. He could not remember what they had talked about, but he had a vague memory of her asking where Luke was. He was sure if she had, he would have told her that they had talked. He had no reason to keep the information from her.  
  
"Well then that explains why she was so mad when I found her." As Wedge watched he was clearly able to see Luke's bad mood lift. So him and Mara had a fight. Well to get a woman like Mara mad would have been enough to put Wedge in an unpleasant frame of mind.  
  
"So will you be there tonight?" Wedge asked again, glad to have that cleared up.  
  
"I would have been even if I hadn't got an invitation. However, I'm glad I got a warning about how many people were going to be there. I think it would have come as a shock." He stood and readjusted his robes. "Well I should get going."  
  
"See you later Luke." Wedge watched as his long time friend left the hanger. Turning to Hobbie he found him looking confused.  
  
"That was Luke," He insisted. "There was no doubt in my mind. It looked just like him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That is so strange!" He shouted, and then smiled. "Well, that's his problem I guess. Our shift is over. You going home?"  
  
"Right behind you." He picked up the report that he had been working on and followed Hobbie out of the hanger and headed home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke stood against the counter that separated the dinning room from the kitchen. He was in Leia's apartment, having arrived just as they were finishing the preparations. They had removed the huge dinning table that normally occupied the majority of the room. It left a nice size open area that Luke would guess was set aside for dancing. A few of the guests had already begun to take advantage of open space. There were numerous varieties of food spread out on the counter behind him.  
  
He looked around the apartment, noting all the decorations that were placed everywhere. A tree stood proudly in one corner of the living area, it's lights twinkling. Lights and other various decorations lined the walls and occupied the tables. He could see the kids' hands in the arrangement of some of the decorations, and felt a pang of guilt that he had not been around this year to help. It could not have been helped, and he knew that. However he was here now and was determined to enjoy it.  
  
His chosen position let him still seem part of the gathering, being able to smile and chat with people when they approach for a nibble of one of the delicious selections sitting behind him.  
  
It seemed that happy laughing people occupied every open seat. But he had not yet felt like joining them. He was waiting for the opportunity to talk to just one of them alone without causing a scene. She was sitting on one of the couches that occupied the living area of the Solo' apartment. He had been busy talking with Han on the balcony when Mara Jade arrived, and had not had a chance to talk to her alone. It was a fact that he hoped would change soon.  
  
No one seemed to have noticed that they were not talking. Each constantly surrounded by people, busy in their own conversations. However Luke knew that the biggest part of the reason Mara and him had not talked had been because she was still mad at him. It had baffled him at first when he arrived on planet and she had not been there. He called her apartment and did not get an answer. He found her at her ship, and she was steaming. As soon as he approached she started yelling. She left no room for an explanation or apology, and he was beginning to wonder if she was going to give him the opportunity at all. Well there were ways of changing that.  
  
He walked slowly towards the living area. Stopping to talk to people as he past. Mara happened to look up when he came to stand directly behind her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He whispered in her ear. For a wonder she did not say anything, merely got up and followed him out of the room. It was not until they had entered the kitchen that he turned and looked at her. She was glaring daggers at him just as he expected she would have been.  
  
"You have me here, what do you want?"  
  
"To clear something up," Luke said calmly. "Now that I know what it is that you are mad about, there is something I can do about it."  
  
"You think so?" she hissed. Her hands were on her hips and he could tell it was more that she was hurt then that she was mad. He could now understand why, and he hoped he could get her to calm down long enough to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Mara, I went looking for you as soon as I landed," he started to explain.  
  
"It took you an hour to find me?" She almost yelled. It was going to take an awfully long time to get through this if she kept interrupting, but Luke knew better then to say anything. Instead he kept talking.  
  
"No, it took me about five minutes. I don't know who it was that Wedge talked to, but it wasn't me. I wasn't even on planet then."  
  
"How." He was relived to see the anger drain from her face. She looked at him, concern replacing the anger.  
  
"Someone they said looked like me, that's who they talked to."  
  
"He was pretending to be you?" She said, suddenly sounding worried.  
  
"No. From what it sounded like they did not give the poor guy a chance to say anything, so they had no clue it was not me. And before you say anything, I don't think it is anything to worry about. I don't feel any danger in the situation."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," Mara said, a smile spreading lightly across her lips.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, but I was thinking it."  
  
"I figured as much," Luke said, returning her smile. "I'm sorry you got upset, Mara. You have to know that if I say I am going to meet you, I will be there. You can trust me, you know that don't you?" She didn't say anything while she gazed at his face. He reached up and brushed a curl out of her eyes and ran his palm down her cheek. "I would never do anything to upset you Mara."  
  
"I know that," Mara said softly. "I may forget it from time to time, but I know it."  
  
"I'm glad." He moved his hand from her cheek to run it through her hair, bringing her head closer. He gently covered her lips with hers, hugging her close. She snaked her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back. They had been apart for nearly a month and it felt good to hold her again. He regrettably ended the sweet kiss, knowing if he didn't he would never want to. And he did not think that would not go over well with a house full of guests.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, his head resting lightly on her shoulder. He felt her shiver at his words, then rub his back again, resting her right hand on the back or his neck.  
  
"I missed you too," she whispered back. He released his hold on her far enough to look at her face. She was smiling at him, a smile that he had only begun to see when he told her how he felt about her. He counted himself as lucky that he had told her when he did. It would have never been able to forgive himself if he had let her get away.  
  
"I have something for you," he told her. She looked towards the kitchen door before turning back to him.  
  
"Shouldn't we do this out there? They were getting ready to open gifts when you decided you wanted to talk.  
  
"If you would like," Luke told her. He was unable to keep the grin off his face. Mara seemed to be enjoying the traditions of the Solo family. She had told him a few weeks back that she never really celebrated the holiday. Which after what he found out about it, he could understand why the Emperor never allowed it. But she fit right in, and even seemed excited about it.  
  
They both walked out hand in hand, gathering a handful of approving looks from their friends as they did. Mara took her seat on the couch once again, and Luke sat on the arm next to her. Leia smiled when they arrived, handing him and Mara both their gift from her. Luke set the gift aside. He would open it in a minute. There was something he wanted to do first. He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Mara. She held up the box that covered a good portion of her palm before opening it. Luke ignored the fact that everyone stopped what they were doing to see what it was that Luke had gotten her. He had not told anyone what it was. Wanting it to be a secret. The only way to know for sure that word would not get back to Mara was to not tell anyone.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath as Mara opened the box. She looked from it to Luke then back again. He took the box away from her and removed its contents.  
  
"I had this made especially for you," he told her. He took hold of the small chain and held it up for her to see. It was a tiny replica of his green and her blue lightsabers, the blades twisted around each other. Set in the middle was a small emerald. The whole thing was attached to a thin gold chain. He reached around and hooked the necklace around her neck, the unique charm resting perfectly against her skin.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, her hand moving to cover it. "I love it, thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." He looked up to see a mix of reactions. The woman watched on with approval at Luke's choice in gifts, while them men did not seem so pleased. Luke shrugged. So what he was better then most guys at picking out gifts. He had a very long time to think about what the perfect gift would be. Han walked up behind him, giving him a hard, yet friendly slap on the back.  
  
"Nice choice, kid," he said handing a box to him. "I can guarantee I did not put that much thought into this one." They both laughed, as everyone continued to giggle and talk. It was indeed a wonderful time of year. There was nothing he could think of that could spoil it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the city blonde man entered a modest dwelling and was greeted by his lovely wife. His children played near by, running between and around the numerous boxes stacked in the new apartment. He kissed his wife passionately, and then smiled as she looked into his face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I just had the strangest day," the husband told his wife. "I think I was mistaken for Luke Skywalker."  
  
"What? That's so silly," she said. "Come on, foods ready." They walked together towards the family dinning room. Their family all gathered there waiting for the blonde haired, blued eyed man to return home. A man that did indeed look very much like Luke Skywalker. 


End file.
